


In the day of Chance “Tbone” Furlong

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The schedule in the day of SWAT Kat Chance “Tbone” Furlong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the day of Chance “Tbone” Furlong

6:00AM: Throw the noisy alarm into the wall... just five more minutes…

6:05AM: Get woken up by Jake…Zzzzzzzzz…

6:10AM: Still sleeping.

6:15AM: Finally get up and find Jake in the shower, I sneak into the bathroom and steal his boxers. He sees me sneaking out of the bathroom; thank kats he took the time to put a towel on before chasing me out of the bathroom!

6:30AM: Jake managed to grab his boxers back; he stomped back into the bathroom.

6:36AM: After he gets out of the shower I hop in.

6:37AM: I hear the door opening and the next thing I know I'm chasing Jake who just stole my boxers! And their my favorite pair!

6:39AM: HA! I caught him! NOOGIE TIME!

6:50AM: Its Jake's turn to fit breakfast, meanwhile I get dressed.

6:53AM: Callie just called, its Dr. Viper this time, he made a swarm of mutated mosquitoes and is stealing chemicals from Megakat Bio Chemical. So long as those things don't spit acid and eat through the controls I'll take on that snake in the grass anytime! But did it have to be BUGS!

6:54AM: Change into gear and take off.

8:30AM: Return to hanger, those bugs melted holes through the cockpit not to mention all the dings in the jet, Jake hates buffing out dings.

8:38AM: Reheated eggs and bacon for breakfast.

8:49AM: We decide to get a few runs in on the obstacle course. Hey wait a second! There is no way Jake could have beaten my record! I want a rematch!

9:40AM: I think we ran the obstacle course ten times and he still beat my record…I'm going to have to work out more. We head off to the Reflex Room; Jake says he made a few improvements.

10:28AM: Okay…we get to the aiming part of the room; I always seem to hit the wrong thing every time, and it's always the cut outs of the most strange kats. Once when we were in here I cut the head off of Mayor Manx's cut out, today I fire a mini buzz saw at what I thought was Dark Kat…turns out it was the cut out of Commander Feral and the buzz saw cut him right in half. Razor gave me this really weird look…what?

10:44AM: Lunch time!

11:01AM: Those two goons Burt and Murry come by right after we're done eating, they better not dump in front of our door again!

11:02AM: They dumped the junk all over the front of our garage! That's it their getting it! If it wasn't for Jake holding me back right now they'd both have new breathing holes…

11:30AM: Some our vehicles are in pretty bad shape, we seem to have "Bad Vehicle Days" at the worst possible times. Today Viper's bugs clogged the engines with slime, I'll clean them out while Razor works on the hole in the Cyclotron.

12:00PM: Its break time and _Scardy Kat_ is on!

12:30PM: We had a snack while _Scardy Kat_ was on, but its back to work.

12:40PM: Viper's stupid bugs ate through some of the controls. They got into the Turbokat, I'm just glad they didn't ruin anything that could have sent us crashing down. I got done welding some melted wires the bugs ate through; when I climbed out I hit the side of the jet with the welding torch, I put another ding in the jet…Razor is giving me a really annoyed look…

1:50PM: The alarm rings again, Callie says it's the Metallikats. How do they keep coming back?

1:51PM: Fly off to stop Metallikat.

3:50PM: Get back.

4:00PM: I check to see if we made the news; Feral complains about how one of our Splicer Missles cut the power lines to Enforcer Headquaters when we were after the Metallikats. I threw a milk can at the TV, how's that for damges?

4:10PM: That old she kats car is in need of some work, has she ever thought of buying a new car? Or maybe of buying a new engine?

5:50PM: We get done with her car, now we can work on the other cars.

6:00PM: The old she kat comes to pick up her car, complaining about how one of these days she's going to reports us to the Megakat Auto Club, we got done in time didn't we?

6:02PM: Get back to work on other cars.

8:00PM: Jake's favorite show David Litterbin is on, why can't they show Scardy Kat at night? I think its my turn to make dinner.

8:30PM: Jake takes another shower, I can't steal his boxers this time…he locked the door, I need to learn how to pick locks…

8:35PM: Jake's in my room, he's probably going to see if my battered alarm clock still works. That thing is pretty damage proof, all these years of me throwing it into walls and punching the thing and it still works…despite all the dents…

8:36PM: Change for bed.

8:38PM: Sleep


End file.
